case_filefandomcom-20200215-history
The Unseeing Knife
The Unseeing Knife is part of The Five Knives set. This knife in particular is the one I know the most about. Known Abilities This knife has the most 'practical' set of abilities, lacking any major drawbacks provided you feed the sentient being within the knife. The first ability of the knife would be to 'bend' the light around your body to provide some type of proxy invisibility. Any ocular devices or beings with different ways of seeing the world should notice the irregularity, but this knifes first ability has a sub-ability. When living creatures look in the general direction of the hidden wielder, they feel an overwhelming slip of focus. An almost instinctual feeling to look away from the spot, of course most beings listen to their instinct and look away but extremely perceptive individuals can overcome the sub ability. The first ability remains in place, so if a human without any ocular device were to overcome the sub ability then they would merely be confused as to why they felt looking at that spot was irregular. The only way to truly see a user of the unseeing knife is to either touch the knife, by being stabbed or otherwise, or for the wielder to establish physical contact with intent of allowing the individual to see him/her. The second ability without the first ability would be relatively useless, as the knife feeds on feelings of shock, distress and confusion. The second ability requires the victim to be completely caught off guard, whether this be achieved by cutting them slowly or killing them instantly, the knife doesn't truly mind how the emotional transfer happens. The second ability is to subtely invoke feelings of paranoia on 'watched' victims, usually in a 10ft radius of the wielder. This ability is essentially only used for invoking feelings of shock and confusion later on, this is to charge the knife for it's extremely potent, but difficult, third ability. When the knife has linked with a wielder for a long enough time period (roughly 2 weeks to a month) it will begin to show the user how to perform it's most powerful ability, the third ability. This ability requires the wielder and the knife to concentrate. This ability is extremely ''difficult to perform. It requires an imagination able to create entire scenario's of great detail and project a person or entity within that scenario. Once the scenario is fully thought out, the wielder will signal the knife to begin the illusion on the person or entity earlier mentioned. There is a limited range in which illusions can be cast and casting illusions on multiple people requires a great amount of attention to detail so as they don't recognise the illusion first being cast. Depending on how many emotions the knife has fed on since the wielder first ascertained the knife will depend on the strength the illusion has over the targets mind. It is imperative to the knife's requests that the wielder try to make the scenario start off extremely realistic and slowly begin to incorporate elements that would shock the victim. This is to increase the strength the illusion has over the victim, once the illusion is strong enough the wielder is free to do whatever they like to the victim within the illusion. Of course there are some drawbacks to this ability, the first major drawback is the sheer difficulty of performing an adequate illusion. The second drawback is that if the victim notices the illusion without the illusion being too strong to break it's mind will forcibly eject the knife's influence on them, this is the illusions greatest weakness. The fourth ability is shared between all the knives: it is impervious to damage. And while not all methods of destruction have been tested, most of those which have been failed. Entities which alter reality could, ''in theory, do it, but their aid would undeniably be more difficult to achieve than simply destroying the knives with your own methodology. The final ability is also shared between the knives, sentience. When it chooses a wielder, it can communicate with them directly via telepathy. The knife can get impatient if you haven't fed it in awhile, which could lead to it randomly stopping the first ability in inoppurtune moments, or in extreme cases even rebelling and simply cutting the link between the wielder and the knife making it useless to the previous wielder, of course it's still a knife so it's useful for cutting and stabbing except all paranormal abilities the previous wielder knew about would simply not be accessible. The knife will also seek out a new wielder, often out of spite convincing them to kill it's previous wielder. This knife can be manipulated easily however as it's the only knife that doesn't require psychologically damaging (to an extent) or murdering to maintain it's ability. Speculation If anyone has any information on The Unseeing Knife then feel free to add your own speculation and theories to this section. Format for speculation: Theory contained in quotation marks e.g. "The Unseeing Knife gets shy" then followed by who is contributing the theory e.g. "The Unseeing Knife gets shy" - Kenzaru. Add speculation below this line. ---- "I believe it may be possible to destroy the knives through an extremely talented Tulpa manipulator, however this is merely a theory and it is unknown how the knives would react when faced with their potential destruction" - Kenzaru Category:The Five Knives